Twist
by Movover
Summary: Ça n'est pas la seule créature qui hante Derry... le club des ratés doit faire face à quelque chose d'encore plus morbide, mais cette fois-ci, bien humain...


Eddie et Richie avaient épuisé tous leurs sujets de conversation. Si bien qu'ils avançaient sans mot dire, fixant leurs chaussures déchirées et gorgées de boue. Le tissu autrefois rouge flamboyant avait, à présent, l'aspect d'un verdâtre putride. Richie, ça lui faisait penser au livre qu'il avait lu et bâclé il y a une semaine. _Oliver Twist_ que ça s'appelait, l'histoire d'un orphelin dont le nom avait été donné par souci d'ordre alphabétique, comme l'avait si bien dit le bedeau de la paroisse. Mr Bumble. Il savait que s'il venait à rencontrer quelqu'un de la sorte, il ne se serait pas gêné à lui donner une râclée. Aussi gros et imposant soit-il. Richie détestait les gens prétentieux et stupides, plus que tout. En y songeant, il s'imaginait cet Oliver, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune illustration dans le livre qu'on lui avait offert, il visualisait très bien ce personnage. Petit, pâle, un enfant fluet en somme, dont les souliers en affreux état ne protègent même pas les pieds ensanglantés à l'intérieur.

Mais au final, c'était à d'Eddie qu'il se rapprochait le plus.

Lui, qui était aussi faible et hagard qu'un orphelin bien qu'il ait une mère -dont il refusait de parler la plupart du temps- Richie ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais on racontait à Derry, qu'elle était aussi énorme qu'une baleine. Peut-être même que Mr Bumble. Comparaison peu flatteuse, effectivement, mais Eddie l'aimait plus que tout, ou alors il _se forçait _à l'aimer plus que tout. Richie ne saurait dire. Tout en remontant des Friches Mortes par le passage poudreux qui faisait office de sentier. Ils passaient entre les arbres morts, d'où les dernières feuilles roussies voguaient pour finir par tomber par terre. Ils étaient au mois d'octobre, mais leur tee-shirt faisaient amplement l'affaire. Il semblait que la chaleur était étouffante, qu'elle émanait de dessous la terre.

Dans les égouts.

Stupide. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'égouts au milieu de ce terrain désert.

\- Eddie, souffla-t-il.

Celui ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Ni de la relever. Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des… des égouts ici ?

La question avait un aspect stupide. Mais posée de cette manière, elle semblait terrifiante.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Richie ?

Son regard n'avait pas encore croisé celui de son copain, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

\- Bah… je sais pas. Comme ça.

Il prit alors une de ses voix, qu'il adoptait par habitude mais là, c'était pour casser la tension omniprésente:

\- Allez m'sieur, s'vous plaît quoi !Un peu'd'soupe ça fait pas d'mal hein ?

Il venait juste de l'inventer celle là. Une voix fluette et empreinte de naïveté avec néanmoins une pointe espiègle. C'était Oliver Twist. Du moins, essayait-il de l'imiter.

\- Allez quoi !C'est parce que t'es fatigué qu'faut m'faire c'te tête !Une p'tite infos mon Eddie, c'est comme la soupe non ?Ça coûte rien, hein ?

Mais l'imitation était loin d'être convaincante, Richie en avait conscience. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à si bien jouer comme avant ?_C'est parce que t'es nul, Richie, tu l'as toujours été cherche pas. Puis jamais tu vas attirer les filles comme ça !Surtout Bev, hein ?Tu crois pouvoir la charmer ?Et bien… tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au…_

\- Richie ! cria Eddie sans le vouloir.

Cela avait stoppé net ses pensées et d'une manière il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Excuse moi, fit-il penaud, je sais qu'c'est pas le moment pour faire ça.

Il se contenta de le regarder avec une moue équivoque. Et Richie croisa son regard, livide, il aurait très bien pu croiser le même dans un film d'horreur -celui de la victime, juste avant qu'elle ne soit frappée à mort par l'assassin.

Sauf qu'on n'était pas dans un film d'horreur, non ?

Même ça, Richie en doutait.

Des yeux sans lueur, ternes et aux pupilles aussi dilatées que celles d'un drogué. A travers, il semblait y voir les ténèbres, celles d'un enfant qui a rencontré la Mort. Mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Tout à l'heure, il avait raconté, secoué de frissons, à Richie et aux autres -Bill, Stan et Ben- ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'était il y a quelques jours seulement, sous le porche de la maison de Neibolt Street. Eddie avait été comme poussé par quelque chose, un désir malsain de s'approcher encore plus de ces planches clouées à travers les fenêtres. Il avait alors rampé sous le porche, en quête peut-être d'un autre clochard au nez pourri. Et le visage, oui, celui du lépreux d'où pendaient des bouts de peau sanguinolents, qui avait apparu par surprise et horreur juste devant lui. Il avait raconté que ce clochard lépreux semblait rongé de partout, il grouillait de vermines et était pourtant bien vivant, lui grinçant: "Que dirais-tu d'une petite pipe Eddie ?" Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de douze ans, en pleine crise d'asthme pouvait ressentir à ce moment là ?La peur. Non, un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que la peur, indéfinissable. La sensation de vivre ses derniers instants, traqué par un monstre en décomposition qui ricanait en permanence. Alors pris d'un courage spectaculaire, il avait rampé en arrière, fixant cette main pourrissante qui s'approchait, tirant sur les rosiers afin d'attraper le malheureux Eddie pris dedans. Mais sans plus attendre, il avait enfourché sa bicyclette et pédalé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. A ce moment là, sa gorge se résumait à un étau aussi mince qu'une tête d'épingle.

_C'était ça qui lui était arrivé. Et c'était qu'il voyait en ce moment même dans le reflet de ses yeux. _

\- Tu crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Stan aussi ?

Richie se mordit la langue d'avoir encore parlé. D'appuyer encore plus sur la plaie ouverte d'Eddie.

\- Je… je n'en sais rien, il avait l'air aussi…

\- Terrifié ?lança Richie.

\- Oui, c'est Ça. Je crois que nous l'avons tous vu, dit Eddie en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Mais ce n'était pas un clown !Stan a dit que ce n'était pas un clown.

Il avait crié précipitamment, comme pour ne pas que son idée s'envole.

\- T'as déjà vu un clown lépreux, toi ?! hein ?Tu ne peux pas savoir, c'est tout.

Richie s'apprêtait à répliquer mais sa ravissa, ne voulant pas enflammer encore plus le pauvre Eddie qui avait dangereusement pâli en l'espace de quelques minutes. Alors ils continuaient d'avancer, muets et songeurs. Le vent balançait le peu de branches, qui, en se frottant, faisait un bruit étouffé de feuilles que l'on froisse. Du moins, c'était l'impression que cela donnait. Ils avaient encore pas mal de marche à faire avant d'être de retour à la maison. En amont, ils entendaient les voitures sur le boulevard mais étaient beaucoup trop loin pour les voir. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était tu pour écouter leurs souffrances muettes, en ce bel après midi ensoleillé -qui n'était plus du tout un bel après-midi pour aucun des deux garçons.  
Richie pensait qu'il sera bientôt à la maison, qu'il pourra bien se mettre au chaud sous ses couvertures, oui, et lire encore une fois ses bandes dessinées de Batman -dont les coins étaient racornis à force de les lire et relire. Mais ils les adorait, tant bien qu'il connaissait tout par coeur. Mais, d'une manière, ça lui servait de refuge, surtout en ce moment. Ou alors il regarderait la télévision avec son père, tous deux sur le canapé, comme si de rien n'était, un paquet de corn flakes entamé entre les coussins. C'était ça, et y penser ne le rassura pas tant que ça, au contraire.

_Il se répétait que ça n'en valait plus la peine, qu'il ne pourra pas continuer à faire semblant._

Que même s'il faisait comme avant, il ne pourra pas rester longtemps sans y repenser, sans que la vérité ne surgisse encore une fois dans un esprit torturé. Que fatalement, il ne pourra jamais oublier.

\- T'as vu! J'ai de nouvelles lunettes, hey hey, lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, approuva Eddie sans conviction.

Il retira les lunettes en question, comme pour juger de leurs valeurs. Sans ça sur le nez, il avait un air béat et fatigué, il ne voyait sans doute pas grand chose, juste des formes dansantes faites de couleurs qui se confondaient.

\- Avant y'avait une marque blanche entre les deux verres, au dessus du nez, et ça me faisait une de ces têtes, j'comprend pas pourquoi on ne me l'avait pas dit avant !

Richie réussit à lui arracher un sourire, c'était bon signe. Eddie se mit à glousser:

\- C'était parce qu'on aimait bien te voir avec! On aurait dit un intello qui louche !

A peine eut-il fini, qu'il commença à courir, sachant que Richie allait le poursuivre pour le lui faire payer. Tous deux rigolaient -un rire sec et rauque, mais un rire quand même- et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs des bois.

\- Ahah, j't'en ficherait moi des intellos !

Eddie n'était pas un expert à la course -et ça, tout le monde le savait- mais Richie l'aurait jugé moins habile. Il se faufilait si aisément dans les broussailles qu'il était difficile de ne pas le perdre. Après tout, son rire s'entendait de bien assez loin pour qu'il le repère, et puis il allait bien se fatiguer, non ? Il ne venait pour ainsi dire jamais aux cours de sport, sa mère l'en empêchait et le réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait faire des efforts.  
Un jour elle avait surpris Eddie à faire un jeu, devant la maison, il devait courir pour attraper quelqu'un et il faisait très chaud ce jour là. Mme Kaspbrak était entrée dans une colère noire proche de la folie, s'était jeté sur son fils en lui hurlant "Eddiiiiie !Arrête ça tout de suite !Tu vas faire une insolation avec cette chaleur !Et ton coeur !Tu as pensé à ton coeur ?!" On racontait qu'après cet incident, il avait été privé de sortie pendant deux semaines. A tout le monde, il faisait l'effet de quelqu'un de fragile, au bord de l'épuisement et qui allait sortir son inhalateur d'une seconde à l'autre. Cet objet était pour lui un besoin vital, jamais Richie ne l'avait vu sans. Si bien qu'il ne faisait jamais d'exercices. _Penses à ton coeur Eddie !_Comme si à chaque coin de rue, il risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Aujourd'hui, il semblait plus en forme que jamais et Richie en était heureux. Ils avaient quitté le sentier depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce qui les entourait n'étaient qu'arbres morts et végétation sauvage. Un mince ruisseau courait au milieu des taillis, se faufilait entre les feuilles d'automne. Ils sautèrent par dessus sans encombre, emportés dans leur course folle, ils ne regardaient même pas autour d'eux. Des mouches ou des toiles d'araignées se collaient aux verres de Richie et il dut s'arrêter pour les nettoyer du revers de sa manche.

\- … malin, va, t'as gagné, souffla-t-il hors d'haleine.

Il ne l'entendait plus, des empreintes encore toutes fraîches laissaient voir qu'Eddie avait enjambé le tronc d'arbre à terre puis plus rien. Des roucoulements d'oiseaux lui parvenaient, au dessus de lui, et il se crut un instant dans un certain paradis. Mais le croassement aigre d'un corbeau lui en fit douter. Il avait les jambes endolories et se laissa tomber sur une pierre qui lui fit office de chaise. La nature respirait autour de lui, mais dans cette quiétude un certain malaise planait, comme si quelque chose allait briser le calme.

\- Eddie !

Il avait crié avec une voix éraillée, celle de quelqu'un qui a besoin de boire. Et c'était de ça qu'il avait besoin, sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'un désert. Il déglutit.

\- Reviens, tu as gagné !

Il ne savait pas si ça servait à grand chose, il ne l'entendait sûrement pas. Sinon, il aurait répondu. Oui mais sait-on jamais ?_Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il n'est pas en train de s'étouffer, de faire une crise d'asthme de tous les diables ?_Un vent particulièrement vicieux lui apporta les effluves répugnantes de dessous la terre, là où les eaux sales grouillent dans un cracha de microbes.

Dans les égouts.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam proéminente, même si ça lui faisait mal à la gorge. Mais c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. _Il y avait donc bien des égouts ici, je ne m'étais pas trompé. _Il voulut se boucher le nez à cause de l'odeur mais y renonça, il allait tenir le coup, non ?C'était pas Richie Tozier qui allait avoir peur !Le grand Richard qui n'avait peur que d'une seule chose; qu'il soit tout seul, sans soutien, à croupir comme un rat.

Mais tu es bien seul là, n'est-ce pas ?

_Et comment !Aussi seul que les égouts sont proches, ça oui !_

Un instant il fut comme immobilisé. Surtout lorsqu'il découvrit, surplombant le ruisseau, un tonneau immense à première vue. Mais il savait que ça n'en était pas un.

C'était un conduit, ou une énorme bouche d'égout, le début d'un tuyau infernal vers les sous-sols. Il savait que son esprit _devait _lui jouer des tours, mais un vrombissement grave en sortait - une entrée vers un quelconque enfer. Il recula sur son rocher bien qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin en arrière au risque de tomber. Mais il savait que _c'_était mal, qu'il devait s'éloigner le plus possible du conduit. Alors il lui revint à l'esprit qu'Eddie n'était toujours pas revenu et que s'il n'allait pas le chercher, quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Oui, de très grave.

Mais il ne put faire le moindre geste quand la voix émana des ténèbres.

_\- Applaudissez Richard Tozier mes amis! L'imitateur le plus réputé du Maine! Approchez approchez, les places sont de plus en plus rares! Battez vous pour avoir les dernières mes amis!_

C'était une voix au timbre folâtre, parfaite pour un quelconque présentateur. Il y percevait même de la gaïeté, un peu d'ivresse. Comme s'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une foire et qu'un homme sur son marche-pied déclarait dans son haut-parleur à toute la foule réunie…

\- _Mais qui aurais cru une telle plaisanterie? Tozier lui-même, voyons! Ça fait bien des années qu'il ne se donne plus en spectacle! Il n'a jamais réussi à en faire un vrai d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas? Qui, je dis bien qui, se laisse prendre à ses imitations minables?_

On dirait que le présentateur souriait, oui, Richie l'_entendait_ sourire. Quelque chose de fourbe et de désinvolte, comme s'il faisait la critique d'un parfait imbécile qui se jugeait artiste. _Mais c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, non ?_Richie s'efforçait de penser le contraire, tout ça c'était dans sa tête, juste des voix de sa propre imagination. Évidemment, avec toutes celles qu'il imitait, il fallait bien que ça s'embrouille un jour dans son esprit. L'explication lui paraissait tout à fait rassurante mais _quelque chose _lui disait que c'était bien réel, ce même _quelque chose_ qui l'avait contraint à fuir le loup garou avec Bill, ce jour là où la distance entre la vie et la mort s'était mesurée en quelques centimètres -ceux qui séparaient les griffes acérée du monstre à sa propre peau.

Ce _quelque chose _qui le fit tout de suite sauter sur ses pieds.

Il s'élança par dessus le tronc d'arbre où était passé Eddie et criait son nom à peine perdue, faisant résonner dans le lieu vide toute sa peur:

\- Eddiiie !

Il avançait, en suivant son instinct et rien d'autre. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'arrêter, de peur de ne plus pouvoir bouger tellement il serait pétrifié sur place et alors tout sera perdu.

\- _Mais c'est que le grand "imitateur" nous quitte! Regardez comme il a honte, de sa propre personne! Et qu'est-ce qu'il tremble mes amis! On dirait qu'il est atteint de Parkinson!_

Le ricanement qui suivit fut indescriptible pour Richie, il venait de partout, résonnait comme dans une pièce vide, l'assaillait de tous côtés. Il entendit les feuilles et branches craquer derrière lui et savait pertinemment que si le rire avait semblé irréel, ces bruits ne pouvaient paraître plus authentiques. La présence brûlante d'un prédateur se faisait ressentir jusque dans son coeur -cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il accéléra et ne prit aucune attention aux nouvelles saletés qui brouillaient sa vue, recouvrant ses verres d'une couche crasseuse. Tout ce qui l'importait était de courir. Courir et c'était tout. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, sinon à la respiration bestiale qui caressait sa nuque. L'animal grognait et crachait, laissant peut-être derrière lui des coulées sanguinolentes. Richie se démenait comme il pouvait dans cette gadoue infâme. Lever ses pieds lui semblait être un effort ultime mais il avançait toujours, et aussi rapidement pour qu'il reste encore en vie.

Quand soudain, il réalisa que devant lui, une colline s'élevait.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la monter, sinon de sauter dans les taillis sur les côtés mais à quoi bon ?Plus aucun passage n'était ouvert, ormis cette côte gigantesque faite de cailloux et de sable. Les larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur sur ses joues écarlates.

Richie eut le sentiment que c'était la fin.

Quand soudain, un coup de feu jaillit de nul part et résonna comme un coup de fouet monumental.

Il tomba à la renverse, dans les relents de cendre et de poussière. Richie crut un instant que la balle l'avait atteint et qu'il était mort. Mais il ouvrit les yeux et même si sa vue se résumait en taches décolores, il savait qu'il était encore en vie, du moins pour l'instant.

\- Sale oiseau !Cornebistouille de sale oiseau! Du balais!

La voix venait d'en haut, et était rêche et autoritaire. Personne n'oserait répliquer et personne ne répliqua. Un couinement faible derrière lui puis des pas qui griffent contre les cailloux. _La chose s'en va. La chose lui laisse la vie sauve. _Puis il n'y eut plus rien pendant une bonne minute. Richie n'osait même pas émettre un seul souffle.

Il comprit soudain qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes.

La seule chose qui pouvait lui redonner la vue, il l'avait perdu et ne pouvait la retrouver dans ce mélange de couleurs et de formes indistinctes. Il eut le réflexe de tâter tout autour de lui, parterre, allongé sur le côté dans une allure bizarre avec le bras gauche replié et l'autre qui bougeait en tout sens. Il ne remarqua donc pas le sang qui coulait au niveau de ses coudes et ses genoux, mais y ressentait une brûlure. A vrai dire, sur le moment, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Juste deux syllabes qui résonnaient dans sa tête; _lunettes._ Richie ne pouvait penser à autre chose, comme il y a cinq minutes où il ne pensait qu'à courir. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui, et c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait dans ce cas savoir où et quand quelque chose allait jaillir.

Il reconnut au toucher l'extrémité des branches -_Oh, les bénites branches de ses lunettes-_ et fut aussi heureux que tout à l'heure, quand il courait après Eddie. Mais cette joie se dissipa aussitôt quand il put voir la silhouette en haut de la colline.

Richie eut le souffle coupé.

La stature était imposante -non, ahurissante- et la personne devait mesurer presque deux mètres. Mais d'en bas, en ce contre jour maléfique, elle semblait beaucoup plus grande. La silhouette ramena son fusil sur son épaule et, par tous les diables, c'était une femme. Une poitrine énorme, des épaules larges comme celles d'un rugby man, des bras costauds et des mains aussi lourdes qu'agiles. Jamais il n'avait vu de femmes comme ça, jamais de toute sa vie. Et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir mis ses lunettes, préférant rester dans l'ignorance que d'être face à une telle créature, mais c'était trop tard, non ?

\- Sale oiseau, rumina-t-elle encore une fois.  
La femme tenait fermement son arme et Richie se dit que s'il venait à faire le moindre geste, elle l'abattrait comme une mouche_… _il écarta cette idée et ferma un oeil à cause du soleil, la femme, ainsi, avait l'air d'un des innombrables héros de bande dessinées que Richie adorait lire. Mais elle semblait beaucoup moins rassurante que Superman ou autres… beaucoup plus inquiétante… Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille et semblait se pencher pour voir si _la chose était bel et bien partie_, non, elle avançait.

Elle descendait la colline vers Richie.

Soutenant les pans de sa robe mauve, elle glissa sur le côté mais avec une telle adresse qu'il lui était impossible de tomber. De plus, le fusil devait peser dix kilos sinon plus et elle le portait avec autant de facilité que si elle portait une baguette, ou une lance en bois. Voyant la femme approcher, la distance les séparant qui rétrécissait à vue d'oeil, le garçon à terre ne put que contenir son angoisse. Quand elle se retrouva juste devant lui, le submergeant de son ombre immense, il vit dans son regard quelque chose comme une étrange sympathie- qui ne lui plut guères.

\- Oh !Mais que vois-je ?

Sa voix avait mué en une sorte de gémissement aiguë, on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à son chat et non à un être humain. _Mais c'est qu'il est mignon le chat-chat à sa Maman! Hein qu'il est mignon tout apeuré, viens, il a besoin de se reposer le petit. _Mais ça ne l'amusa pas du tout, oh que non! Son coeur avait redoublé de battements, il sentit à nouveau la sueur couler sur ses tempes.

\- Tout sale! Ah! C'est que je suis quelqu'un de bon moi, je vais t'aider.

Soudain, il se retrouva comme propulsé et debout en guères plus d'une seconde. Elle l'avait tiré et remis sur pied avec une telle force que sa main- qu'elle tenait toujours- était ankylosée comme après une poignée de main colossale. Elle frictionnait les vêtements poussiéreux de Richie avec des gestes rudes et austères, ne faisant pas attention à ses blessures qu'elle frottait avec la même force. Tout en le nettoyant, elle maugréait quelque chose entre ses dents, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il pensait tout simplement à cette femme énorme dont il était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur de chair brûlée. _De chair brûlée…_ il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier quand elle frottait ses blessures. Quand elle eut fini, il remarqua que les mains de la femme était tachée de sang. Elle le fixa alors avec la même empathie, passant sa main sur son visage en réfléchissant -tout en y laissant des traces de sang. Elle lui ordonna:

\- Viens! 'ai besoin de toi!

Il ne broncha pas. Essayant de croiser le moins possible ce visage ensanglanté et vulnérable à la chaleur -des rougeurs parsemaient ses joues, son nez et son menton. Elle s'engagea alors dans les taillis, qu'il avait envisagé avec désespoir de sauter dedans pour échapper à _la chose_, mais elle écartait la végétation sans encombres, les épines de rosiers lui laissant d'autres traces rouges sur son corps. Richie sur les talons, elle se frayait un passage dans les profondeurs des bois. _Qui est cette folle monstrueuse ?Pourquoi je la suis, bon sang ?!Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse prendre aussi facilement?_

\- Eddie, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- On va le retrouver ton copain, il n'est plus très loin maintenant.

_Était-ce bien ce qu'il avait entendu ?Était-ce bien ce qu'elle avait dit, avec autant de simplicité ?Comme si on jouait à une vulgaire partie de cache-cache. _

\- Où est-il? hoqueta Richie.

Elle se retourna, tout en continuant de marcher, mais le fixa avec un regard sombre. Pas celui de tout à l'heure quand elle ressentait de l'empathie, cette fois-ci il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si d'un coup elle se serait armé de son fusil et aurait tiré trois coups secs en plein dans son crâne. Plus rien ne l'étonnait à présent.

\- La patience est la meilleure des vertus qu'elle me disait ma mère, si tu ne l'as pas je ne tarderait pas à te le rappeler, j'ai tout mon temps moi.

Il déglutit et sa gorge sèche se noua d'un coup.

\- Ou...oui.

\- Très bien, tu es sage Richard Tozier.

_Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ?Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par "je ne tarderait pas à te le rappeler"? _Mais encore une fois, il ne s'attardait pas sur ces questions, dans la situation, plus rien n'était logique et chercher des explications était une peine perdue.

Il fit de plus en plus sombre et soudain, la femme stoppa net.

Richie manqua de se heurter à elle mais s'efforçait de ne pas la toucher. Il releva la tête. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière, la cime des arbres cachant toute la lumière du soleil -qui ne tarderait pas à se coucher dans les prochaines minutes. L'amas de feuilles roussies au sol formait comme un tapis et un fossé s'ouvrait sur leur droite. On y percevait les clapotements d'un ruisseau. Elle s'y engagea aussitôt, glissant comme elle l'avait fait sur la colline, mais cette fois ci sur la mousse verte et la terre sableuse. Richie la regarda descendre -non, sans souhaiter au profond de lui même qu'elle se rompe les os en tombant. Mais dans un désir enfoui, il avait l'envie de la pousser, mais en fut totalement incapable. Si elle était descendue, c'était bien pour chercher Eddie, non ?Et qui d'autre pouvait le sortir de ce fossé sinon cette créature rude et forte ?Il savait alors qu'il _devait _attendre, ici, qu'elle revienne. _La patience est la meilleure des vertus qu'elle me disait ma mère, si tu ne l'as pas je ne tarderait pas à te le rappeler._  
Il l'entendit qui atterrit en bas, peut-être deux mètres en dessous de Richie, dans un bruit mat. Ici, la puanteur des sous sols était à son comble, peut-être l'eau putride des égouts se déversait-elle dans le ruisseau, en bas ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser encore au _tonneau_, au conduit vers un tunnel glaçant qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Richie se maudit de s'être arrêté, d'avoir _voulu se reposer _comme un foutu lâche qui, par sa faute, Eddie avait disparu -et on ne savait toujours pas son état actuel. Il se pencha un peu, pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le fossé vaseux. Il entendit une respiration faible et étouffée.

La créature remontait avec quelqu'un sur l'épaule.

\- Eddie, réussit-il à articuler muettement.

Il était évanoui, à en juger par son inertie. _Ou mort peut-être. _Ses vêtements étaient gorgés de boue, il semblait avoir passé des jours et des jours sous la terre. _Comme si on le sortait de sa tombe, Richie, ton ami vient d'être enterré vivant. _Il resta là, les bras ballants, comprenant que la respiration haletante ne venait pas de la femme mais d'Eddie. Il était vivant! Il respirait! En tout cas pour l'instant, ses gémissements traduisaient qu'il souffrait. Et Richie comprit aussitôt, il était en train de s'étouffer, son ami était en pleine crise d'asthme!

\- Ah! Il est tout léger ton ami! On dirait une plume!

Elle souriait, comme si elle était en train de faire un jeu, _une espèce de cache-cache morbide_, pensa-t-il avec horreur. La femme avait toujours du sang sur la figure, quand elle dévoilait ses dents, il vit qu'elle en avait même dans la bouche, mais apparemment cela ne la gênait point, au contraire même, elle semblait s'amuser. Remontant petit à petit du fossé, s'accrochant aux racines des arbres et aux pierres pour remonter, elle avait tout l'air de revenir de l'au delà, surtout avec le petit corps chétif d'Eddie dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle sortait tout droit du cimetière, d'une tombe, pour achever son travail macabre. En arrière fond, la respiration était devenue de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière. Eddie happait de l'air sans qu'il ne puisse en avoir, il était en train de s'étouffer dangereusement.

\- Vite! Il faut lui donner son inhalateur!

Richie avait crié par un réflexe instinctif, ne pouvant plus supporter ce sourire sanguinaire qu'elle lui adressait, un garçon agonisant sur son épaule. La femme finit de remonter de la colline, secoua sa robe mauve du bras droit pour y enlever les feuilles et traces de boue et lui lança le même regard noir que l'autre fois. Il en eut un frisson, persuadé par le fait qu'elle allait tuer son ami puis ensuite que ce sera son tour. Son sourire se figea en une grimace, son expression s'était métamorphosée.

\- Je suis Annie Wilkes. Infirmière depuis des années et des années dans les meilleurs hôpitaux de l'état. Et je viens juste d'arriver à Derry.

Elle pesait chaque mot avec exactitude, comme si elle avait tout son temps. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit d'ailleurs? _si tu ne l'as pas je ne tarderai pas à te le rappeler, j'ai tout mon temps moi. _

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne peut savoir, le nombre de patients que j'ai soigné, guéri, dont je me suis occupé si patiemment! Et ces petites bêtes…

Elle eut un regard nostalgique vers la gauche, répétant muettement cette dernière phrase.

\- Oh, les gentilles petites bêtes de l'hôpital! Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient vulnérables! Et si faibles…

Tout en parlant, elle fixait Eddie qui s'étouffait, avec une tendresse pleine de compassion. Misérable et incapable! _Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est en train de mourir?!_ Richie ne put attendre plus longtemps, il se jeta sur la femme en hurlant à plein poumons:

\- _Il va mourir! Si on ne fait rien, il va mourir!_

Devant la créature, il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, sachant cependant qu'elle allait entrer dans une rage folle. Il voulait simplement récupérer son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, sa bouille ronde avait perdu tout son éclat et sa bouche constamment ouverte ne pouvait plus inspirer le moindre souffle. Il tira sur les bras de la femme, voulant dégager Eddie des griffes de cette folle qui ne cessait pas pour le moins son monologue, avec la même patience contenue dans la voix:

\- Tout ça pour te dire, Richard Tozier, que tu n'as pas à t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Je sais comment agir dans de telles circonstances et s'il faut oui ou non utiliser cet… comment as-tu dis déjà?

Elle regardait toujours ailleurs, absorbée par ses pensées et cherchant le mot qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Ses yeux injectés de sang fixaient un point au loin, elle avait l'air complètement lunatique et stupide. _C'est une folle, rien qu'une pauvre cinglée. _Folle peut-être, mais pas faible, ça oui! Depuis que Richie tirait et tapait avec véhémence sur la femme pour qu'elle lâche Eddie, elle n'avait pas cillé. Il ne la gênait absolument pas, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais le garçon sur son épaule toussait toujours, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de cracher quelque chose.

\- Je suis experte en la matière, assura-t-elle toujours avec calme.

Les gémissements d'Eddie avaient redoublé en puissance, sa gorge était aussi étroite qu'une tête d'épingle, il n'allait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

\- Eddiiiiiie, pleura Richie.

Il enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau graisseuse de la femme, y laissant de nouveaux filets de sang. Elle en pissait de partout à présent. Mais contre toute attente, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, du moins n'en laissait rien paraître, toujours absorbée par on ne sait quoi sur sa gauche, rien probablement, elle réfléchissait. _Elle réfléchissait._ Richie avait mal, il n'en pouvait plus, mais continuait sans relâche et avec une rage insoupçonnée. S'il n'arrivait pas à sortir Eddie de l'emprise de la femme, il ne pourrait lui être d'aucune aide, absolument aucune.

Surtout qu'on ne l'entendait plus maintenant.

En proie à un effroi et à une fureur sans égal, il mordit à pleine dents dans le bras d'Annie. Il avait à présent un goût de sang dans la bouche. _Le sang de la créature. _A ce contact, celle-ci sembla se réveiller et c'était comme si elle notait que maintenant la présence de Richie à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança une moue perspicace l'air de dire: _Oh! Mais c'est qu'il m'agace celui-là!_ Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, seul Eddie comptait. Elle se pencha soudain et il réalisa à quel point il avait sous-estimé sa taille. Baissée, elle le dépassait quand même.

\- _Parce que moi, Annie Wilkes, je ne suis pas capable de faire mon travail correctement?!_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit; elle venait de lui donner un sacré coup sur la tête avec la crosse de son fusil qu'elle venait de ramasser.

Il s'évanouit.

Annie partit, Eddie toujours inconscient sur son épaule qu'elle soutenait avec son bras ensanglanté.


End file.
